The Garden of Words
by eren christ
Summary: They were both from two completely and utterly separate worlds, but they come together whenever the sky turns to color of his eyes; grey. Eren, who is training to become a shoemaker, tends to skip school on rainy mornings to sketch out ideas for his projects. One day he meets a mysterious man with eye colors similar to the clouds. A fic based on the movie The Garden of Words. Ereri
1. Chapter 1

進撃の巨人© Isayama Hajime

言の葉の庭 © CoMix Wave Films and directed by Makoto Shinkai

* * *

_Until I entered high school two months ago, I didn't know…_  
_The dampness of my uniform's hem, soaked by someone else's umbrella…_  
_The smell of naphthalene clinging to someone's suit…_  
_The warm body pushed up against my back…_  
_The chill breeze of the air conditioner against my face…_

**- Shinjuku… Shinjuku station…**  
**- Thank you for riding with us…**

_When I was little the sky was closer…_  
_So much closer…_  
_That's why I like the rain, as with it comes the smell of the sky._  
_And often, on rainy mornings instead of transferring to the subway, I exit out the station gates._

**June 六月**

I ran a damp hand through my soaked dark brown locks as I hurriedly opened my umbrella. I shook off the droplets off and watched them with slightly interested green eyes as they danced beautifully around me, carried by the wind, before plopping to the drenched ground. I adjusted the hem of my blazer and straightened it out of its crumpled shape before tucking into the waistline of my uniformed pants.

I began to walk through the busy streets filled with hurrying people who didn't match my slow walking pace. They all had troubled faces, faces of those who knew that they were going to be late for work, and those who looked up at the darkening sky, cursing the dark weather. I was given a few nasty glances of irritation that read out loud "these damn teenagers skipping school to play hooky" from most of the working adults I passed by. I shrugged it off, I was never really one to care if someone was irritated with something I did; deal with it yourself.

I put my head down (hopefully I don't catch anymore dirty looks) and continued to the gate of the garden. I deposited an amount of money and watched patiently as the automated gate swung open. Continuing through the metal gate, I heard it slowly close behind me followed by the sounds of the soles of my shoes hitting the wet ground. My reflection stared back me as I crossed the old wooden bridge that took me to my normal hangout in the garden, ran splattering the surface, giving it an odd shining illusion.

I liked to skip class, especially on rainy days. The bustle of the people and the hushed curses towards the weather always had me on the edge. It would sometimes feel suffocated, surrounded constantly with people who I didn't know, plus no one would notice I was gone on a rainy day; almost everyone knew I hated rainy day mornings.

The garden was the only place I could think to myself. Listening to the patterning sounds of the rain hitting my shoulders made a small smile creep willingly across my face. There was a peaceful air around me as my feet touched the muddy ground at the end of the cobble stone bridge that connected the gates to the garden to the heart of the deep greens.

I twirled my umbrella absentmindedly as my orbs absorbed my surroundings. The trees sparkled magically with the assistance of the sprinkling rain, it gave the trees the feel of dancing along with the light June wind. I looked forward once again as I was close to entering the wooden canopy of the small booth where I lazed around in the morning.

Approaching the booth I was abruptly stopped by a pair of cold steel eyes.

To be honest, I really didn't know what kind of eyes color the man had, but all I knew was that they had a strangely empty feeling in them; almost like a void.

His plump lips detached from the can of beer he held loosely by the rim. It was a rather strange way to hold a can, but I guess its also strange to be drinking alcohol so early in the morning. Raven black hair hailed on his head and lead to caress his heart shaped face. Short locks split from the right side, leading his strands to tickle above his high cheekbones. Long, dark eyelashes fluttered softly like wings of a butterfly caressed by a warm breeze as he commanded his smoky eyes to look away from me. I had to admit I was a bit hurt when those eyes weren't on me, but in a second they were back to me, boring into my sockets. He was a beautiful man, gorgeous I could say. His body was lean, but you could see the faint outline of muscles where his suit tightened. His suit was grey and opened, revealing the crisp white dress shirt he wore underneath. The first 2 buttons of his shirt was undone and his tie was loosened and tossed carelessly over his shoulder. This man was surely an unusual one. Who drinks at 8 in the morning? Wasn't it a bit too early for that?

Green met with grey once again as we both stared at each other awkwardly. I was internally fighting with myself if I should go ahead and sit down or to book it away from the weird man, but alas I was already here and I didn't want to walk all the way back to the station; plus I would only make it more awkward if I just walked away after standing, staring at the man for a good minute and it was also plain rude. Sucking it up, I slowly walked over into the gazebo, shook my umbrella clear of droplets and gave the man a small bow. He blinked slowly, but did not return the gesture.

Rude.

The man began to gather his things and place them to the other side of the L shaped bench, he then stood up and scooted over to make room for me. I sat down quickly and began to dig in my bag, searching for my sketchbook and a pencil.

The nearby creek was rushing with water as the rain continued to fall steadily, the repeating motion of the small water fall calmed me, it brought fresh thoughts into my young mind. The more peaceful the surrounding the more imaginative I could be. Though, through all the calming aura of the park there was still the awkward air that hung between me and the handsome man. I quickly brushed it off and began to pay more attention to the sketchbook on my lap.

It wasn't long before my eyes slowly trailed to his feet, distracted by the way his ankles were exposed. I slowly trailed up to his thin, lady-like, thighs and then to the cans of beers and packages of chocolates that littered the seat next to him.

_'Chocolate and… beer?'_ I thought to myself, _'But, I think I've seen him somewhere…'_ I shrugged it off as a mistake, there was no way in the world that I would have associated myself in the past with a man as strange as him. I erased the mistake that I made with the heel of the shoe I was drawing, trying to rethink of better ways of design when suddenly, the eraser slipped from my grasp and bounced away from me and towards him. "Ah!" I cried out softly.

He caught it right mid bounce as it almost rolled away from his feet.

My heart froze.

Actual contact with this man.

"Here."

"Ah, thank you."

His voice was rather soft for a man with such a hardened expression as him. With brows furrowed and lips in a tight line, anyone would've mistaken him as an unapproachable man. His fingers brushed my palm momentarily as he stood slightly to hand me my eraser. I met him half away and felt my spine tingle as our hands touched. That's when I noticed he was a rather short man, shorter than me.

We both sat down and once again that awkward air was floating around us. I didn't know what was going through my head, but something in me wanted to speak to this man; to have any interactions with him. The rain continued it constant pitter and patter which almost sounded similar to the way my heart was pounding in my rib cage. It took me awhile to gather up the courage, slowly and steadily I turned my green eyes to the short raven haired man, he was looking away from me.

"U-Um…" I started. Grey orbs landed casually on me, "Have we met before?" I couldn't help but stutter my sentence out.

His beautiful eyes softened a bit as his head turned to the side as if he was in deep thought, "Eh? N-No…" He too stuttered, but the way he did it was much more cuter than me,

Wait, what?

Cute?

"I'm sorry," I quickly apologized, "my mistake."

"It's okay." He took a sip of his beer.

Grey eyes slowly wandered to the symbol emblazoned on the boy's uniformed chest. A small smile crept along his pink lips as he whispered, mostly to himself, "Maybe its fitting…"

I looked up from my drawing just in time to see the strange man bring himself up from the bench, his bag slung over his shoulder. I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off by him continuing to talk;

"Narukami no sukoshi toyomite  
(A faint clap of thunder)  
Sashi kumori  
(Clouded skies)  
Ame mo furanu ka?  
(Perhaps rain comes)  
Kimi wo todomemu."  
(If so, will you stay here with me?)

I had no time to reply, nor did I have time to question the strange man before he popped his umbrella open and stepped into the pouring rain, his lean back facing me. I could do nothing, as I watched his back get smaller and smaller into the distance, but there was something nagging me in the back of my mind; I knew this man, the man with cloudy grey eyes that matched the color of the sky that I loved so much. I know him...

Little did I know, that the strange man I met in the garden of words, would mean so much to me later on...

* * *

hello its me liam

before you start yelling at me and tell me to update Contact, i would like to let u kno that i love this movie and i couldnt help to make it into a fanfiction

im highly aware of the cheesy/typical name for the fic, but i really didnt want to think of anything creative

maybe i'll come up with something *sweats*

anyways...

give me your thoughts!

should i keep going or should i crawl back to the rock i came out of?

-liam


	2. Chapter 2

**_-This morning, the JMA has declared that start of the rainy season in Kyushu 5 days earlier than average._**  
**_-Nagasaki, Saga, Kumamoto, and Kagoshima prefectures expect strong rains over a wide area._**

I rubbed my nose with my free hand as I chopped the vegetables and tossed them into the boiling pot of noodles. A hot pot was probably the best idea for this kind of weather, but I didn't know if Mikasa would like it.

My green orbs flickered to the small television set diagonally from where I was chopping the greens. '5 days early, huh?' I thought to myself. I was absolutely giddy with this kind of weather. Its not that I don't like the sun, but I rather preferred the calming songs the rain sang to me during the storms, it was strangely alluring to my ears.

Plus the rainy days meant that I could see him.

The gurgling sound of the pot of noodles alerted me and roused me out from my dream world. I heard an angry hiss as small droplets of water trickled down the heated sides of the pot and made contact with the fire underneath.

"Augh…" I groaned as I turned the fire to a lower flame. Placing my hands on my hips, drying them subconsciously, I spoke to myself aloud, "I wonder is Mikasa will be late..." As I turned back to the abandoned knife, a small clicking sound of the lock being opened got my green orbs to stare at the door. Turning around slowly, I was greeted by a mellow smile.

"I'm home," she blinked.

"Welcome home," I replied looking over my shoulder, offering her a bright smile of my own.

"I brought croquettes," she said, loosening the red scarf around her neck and headed towards the fridge.

I turned back to the pot and added some more vegetables, along with a dash of spice, "Thanks," I murmured, "dinner will be ready soon…"

"Thank you." I heard the small smile in her voice accompanied by the shutting of our fridge.

I paused mid-way of cutting the small tomatoes, 'Was it me or does she sound tired?' My train of thought soon faded as she spoke up again.

"Where's ma?"

"Ran out." I answered nonchalantly.

There was a quiet pause.

"Lucky us," I heard her speak from our linked rooms, "we get all the croquettes to ourselves."

My lips tugged into a small frown at the calmness in her voice. It wasn't like it bothered me much either, our mother has been running out on us ever since our father left, but I don't mind much of it since Mikasa is more a motherly figure than my actual mother was to me, to us both.

"She left saying not to go looking for her," I said while rearranging the food, "but maybe…" I stopped short as I placed a neatly cut cherry tomato on my own dinner bowl.

Mikasa sighed loudly, "Let her be, I'm sure she'll be back after fighting with her boyfriend." She sat gracefully down on the seat across from me as I gingerly placed the China bowl in front of her. Her long fingers ran through her hair as she picked up her chopsticks, waiting for me to get seated.

There was a comfortable silence between us as we began to eat after saying a bit of grace. The t.v hummed with news and mingled with the sound of the rain knocking gently against the windows.

"I've picked out a place," she said all of a sudden.

My eyes went wide and I'm sure my jaw also slackened at her news.

Warm dark eyes met my shocked green ones, "I'll be leaving next month."

I was silent for awhile. "Living alone?" My voice managed to ask.

"With my boyfriend."

"Do you think that's why mom ran out?" I sighed, quirking an eyebrow, "You told her yesterday, right?"

Mikasa sighed loudly, her shoulders shrugging, "I wish she could just let her children go, you know?"

I began to eat once again, trying to mask the anxiety that ran through my veins. I was so used to Mikasa being around that it was almost alien to think about not seeing her everyday anymore. Jabbing a tomato with my cutlery, I shoved it into my mouth and tried not to think of malevolent thoughts to the boy who was taking my sister away.

The dark haired girl continued to talk, "She's the one who's making the rounds dating younger men, damn it." I slightly flinched as the malice in her voice, but she was rather good at disguising it.

_Slam!_

_Mikasa jumped slightly as her mother slammed the can of beer harshly on the table as she stood up, jealousy written all over her wrinkle-free face._

_"Oh, yeah?" Her mother challenged, eyes locked dead on with Mikasa's, "Well then I'm gonna go live with my boyfriend! Hmph!" She clicked her tongue childishly and closed her eyes, ignoring her dark haired daughter and quickly finished the can of beer._

I sighed inwardly, "She's got those youthful looks, after all…"

A glint of humor shined through Mikasa's eyes as she let out a breathy laugh, "You're the one who's been piling on the years."

Casually rolling my green orbs, I gulped down the last bit of my soup and placed the bowl back to its rightful place, "All done," I tried to hide my smile, even though it sounded a bit ludicrous; Mikasa was right. I stood up, offering my sister a cheeky smirk, I would definitely miss these kinds of talks with her, "You do the dishes. I've aged enough."

* * *

It was well past 10 when I found myself idling shaping a wooden model of a shoe outline. The grating sound of my tools against wood was a rather eerily calming sound. To most people, it would've been written down as an annoying sound, but to me it was almost like a lullaby.

"Won't you be glad to have more space?" I heard Mikasa call as I heard her footsteps pad closer to me.

"I guess."

"Help me move, 'kay?" I could hear the faint melancholy ringing in her practiced voice.

"Sure."

Her foot lifted from the flooring as she moved towards her room, but a suddenly memory hit me, "Hey, Mikasa, have you heard of this?" I turned to the piece of scrap paper on the floor next to me and gave it to my sister.

"Hm?" I heard her hum in thought. "What's this?" She asked as she reached for the paper, her dark eyes scanned the print before asking again, "A haiku?"

I snorted in disbelief, "It's a tanka."

"As if," she smiled gently, handing me back the paper. She turned around and once again began to head to her room, "Ask mother when she gets back." I heard her yawn, walking away from me.

Sighing, I rolled my dark green orbs and turned back to my work.

* * *

_On sunny mornings, I transfer to the subway and head here, like I'm supposed to._

_But I think to myself: "This is not what I should be doing now."_

The alarm on my phone rings loudly as the vibrate rings through my head. I quickly grope around for it and quickly shut it down. Slowly opening my eyes, the world around me appears grey, and that only means one thing.

"Rain…"

* * *

this was pretty short wow w/e hEY! i introduced mikasa in this chapter ahahah uwu

i had a hard time trying to shape her into a elder/loving/sister but i ended up making her OOC as fuck dang

but i tried so at least give me credit for that

i was also thinking of making armin the brother but i just couldnt find away for his attitude to match takao's (if u havent watched the movie takao is the main character) older brother

i also strongly suggest you watch this movie cuz homie its so cute and heartwarming and angsty it just rly put together rly well haha

and to everyone who reviewed previously; this is dedicated to u main homie we ride together die together

-liammmmmm B^)


	3. Chapter 3

this is short i kno

but i got to get back

to pokemon

hhh sry forever

* * *

I was ecstatic.

The rain was pouring down heavily as I wore a shit eating grin on my face. People grumbled and shot me looks of confusion as I could hardly contain myself from skipping through the crowds of the subway. If I could, I would've laughed at their expressions.

To be honest, I never saw myself as a person who could be excited for rain, but I was the only one who understood why my moods sky-rocketed when ever the pitter patter of rain rang in my ears.

It was the only time I could see him.

I hopped like a child, avoiding the large puddles that littered the soggy dirt. The smell of fresh greens and unearthed soil invaded my sensitive nostrils. I didn't even notice that I was humming to myself until I took a large breath to regain my normal breathing pattern.

_'Shit, I'm just like a fucking kid.'_ I shook my head in embarrassment. _'What's this feeling building in my chest?'_

Right as my foot stepped onto the cement, I was suddenly assaulted by vibrant grey orbs.

_It was him._

I felt my heart tighten as the corners of his thin lips curved into a ghost of a smirk, "Hello." He greeted me.

"Hello," I bowed my head in response, trying to hide that sunny smile that threatened to escape my lips. Quickly, I sat down and placed my school bag besides me. My dark green eyes shifted to the plastic bag that was settled next to his thin leg, chocolate and beer again.

I opened my drawing book and began to idly sketch and before I knew it, I was in my own little world. Everything seemed to black out as I angled my pencil so I could work with the dull side. The coal scraped loudly as I traced the heel of the shoe. Something was off though, and I just couldn't place my tongue on it.

Running my lanky fingers through my thick mane, I blew out a frustrated puff of air. Without barely noticing it, my eyes began to wander to my companion's legs, then slowly to his dress shoes. They were Sperry's, I could tell by the design that he wore the original 2-eye relaxed leather boat shoes. This guy must have a well paying job to afford that kind of luxury.

The man with dark eyes was idly balancing the shoe with his toes, exposing his pale heels.

Something in my mind click as I finished the shaping of the heel to my drawing. Huh, what do you know, it was the missing piece.

"Hey."

"Huh!?" I jumped from my seat a bit and quickly shut my notebook. My ears burned at my actions, wow talk about embarrassing, now he's gonna think I'm doing weird things.

Thin eyebrows lifted in confusion, but he said nothing. Placing his beer down with a clunk, he turned his gorgeous orbs towards me, "No school today?"

Automatically turning defensive, I narrowed my eyes slightly, "And your office… Is it closed today?"

He snorted, eyes wandering to the floor, "I'm skipping work again…" His lips moved with a small frown.

Does he wear lip gloss? 'Cuz it's a sin to have such shiny lips.

_'Shut up, Eren.'_

I didn't like that frown plastered against his lips. This is not what I came here to see.

Stifling a chuckle, I tried first hand to lighten the mood, "And drinking beer in the park in the morning."

The lean man let out a breathy laugh.

"Drinking beer alone isn't good for you health," I couldn't help but let a teasing tone escape me. Since when was I ever this social? "You need to eat something with it."

He clicked his tongue, "You know a lot for a high school kid," his eyes narrowed sarcastically.

"It's not me," I put my hands up in defense, "my mom's the drinker."

"I've got snacks, too," dark grey eyes turned away from my green ones as he began to dig through the brief case next to him. Slowly, my eyes widened at the sight of what seemed to be 20 or more chocolate bars on his palms, "want some?"

I didn't even notice my jaw was wide open until he tapped his thin finger to his chin, telling me to shut it. I made a face of slight disgust and inched away from him a bit.

A low chuckle left his thin, pale lips, "You just thought to yourself 'This guy's a freak,' didn't you?"

Yeah, I did.

"No, I…"

"It's ok. We're human, after all. We've all got our little quirks." I heard the hidden melancholy laced with his low voice as he set his chocolates down, eyes tracing the cracks of the aged stone floor.

I couldn't help but he self-conscious around this man. It was as if the bubble I normally trapped myself in was slowly dissipating, as if my bubble was transforming, trying to stretch and envelope this man, and bring him closer to me. I wanted to bring himself closer to me. "Maybe…" I replied lamely, staring at the top of his raven hair.

"Definitely," he corrected me, flashing me a quick grin.

* * *

I zipped up my bag and stood up silently, "Okay," I said aloud, trying to get his attention, "it's about time for me to go."

I didn't miss the way his face dropped a bit at my words, just a bit. I held back a smile as he turned those dark eyes on me, "Heading to school now?"

Grabbing my umbrella, I replied, "I've decided to only skip school on rainy mornings."

A thoughtful expression crossed his young features as he hummed in thought. Suddenly, those piercing grey orbs were on me once again, "Then, maybe," long fingers laced together, "we'll see each other again…"

My heart shot straight out of my chest.

"Perhaps, when it's raining."

* * *

_It was the first day of Kanto's rainy season._

"A shoemaker?"

I turned to him, at least a foot shorter to me, his slim fingers wrapped around the dark coffee with 2 packets of sugar and a dash of milk latte, long eyelashes casting shadows over his sharp cheekbones. The smell of the drink invading my nostrils, enticing me.

Looking back to the large pond of the garden, I nodded my head, "I know it seems out of touch," I absentmindedly tapped the wet ground with my foot, "but I enjoy creating designs and making shoes. Of course," I laughed, "I'm still terrible at it."

_But despite it all, I want to make it my career… if I can._

_I've never told anyone this before._

* * *

Jean threw me a teasing smirk, "Do you have any idea how late you are?"

I flipped him off.

My homeroom teacher, Pixis-san, looked at me sternly with his crow's feet lined eyes, "You know why I've called you here, right?"

I nodded slowly.

* * *

It was all getting exhausting. Physically and mentally. My school work was piling up and my grades crashing down, still I went to visit him.

The rainy season had no sign of stopping and in no way did I want it to stop.

My days were filled with those dark orbs, beckoning me, calling me to him. Those long, slim fingers curling and uncurling as he called me forward, a dark smirk tracing his gorgeous lips.

It was as if I was trapped.

And I had no way of escape.

I didn't want to escape.

I wanted to be there, next to a man whose first name I didn't even know.

I was slowing poisoning myself.

_Evenings, before I went to sleep…_

_Mornings, in the moment I woke up…_

_I realized I was praying for rain._

_I realized that on sunny days, I was in a terrible, childish place._

_With nothing but impatience._

_He exists in a world of working adults, so very far away from me…_

_To me he represents nothing less than the very secrets of the world._

_Honestly, there are only two things I know for sure._

_One: He must think of me and my 15 years as just some mere kid._

_And two: Making shoes is the only thing that will lead me out of this place._

* * *

hahahhaahhahahahahahha bye

leave a comment on how poopy this was

again, im sorry for the shortness

-liam


End file.
